Love Means War
by luv-adictive-and-dangerous
Summary: Max and Iggy are twins. Their younger siblings, Gazzy and Angel, and them are foster kids. Dylan is Max's boyfriend. What will happen when Fang moves in with Dylan? Fax or Mylan? Or will it be eathir?


**Hey I'm trying something new with my stories, Fax, Eggy, Mylan (don't hate me), Nazzy. And here are there ages. Fang: 17 Max: 17 Dylan: 17 Iggy: 17 Gazzy: 14 Nudge: 13 Angel: 3. so here is the first chapter…**

**MAX P.O.V**

The tears came as I ran though the forest, usually when someone is running though the woods they have no clue why they're running, or where they're going, but I did I was going to my special place in the woods to cry my eyes out. I reached my tree house in record time, I raced up the ladder and collapsed to the carpeted floor, here, I was alone, I was in a different world were the accident never happened and Jeb never left and I was not with my stupid tenth set of foster parents, a world were me, my siblings, and my boyfriend can just… live. I wish it existed. I suddenly thought about a time before the accident…

flash back

"Max, go deep!" my twin, Iggy, yelled as he threw a football full force and it nailed me in the nose.

"Iggy, go die in a hole!" I yelled as I touched my nose, then I screamed when I noticed blood on my hand, "Iggy, you idiot I'm bleeding!" at those words my mom came running with a towel.

"Sorry Max. I guess I never will make the team, I can't throw strait to save my life!"

"Iggy, it's okay just be more careful, next time." She said trying to get up off the ground; I guess it's hard with a baby weighing you down.

"Tell that to my face!" I yelled as I held my nose. Then Jeb came out and called us for dinner were Gazzy was already sitting at the table.

Reality

I sobbed harder remembering that day. Then everything was simple, and I didn't have to hide my tears and I had my parents. Suddenly my head snapped to attention. Some one was outside. I wasn't alone anymore, but no one I know knows where to find me. I got up and looked out the window to find a tall, black headed, guy dressed in all black clothes punching a tree with bleeding knuckles. I slipped down the ladder, my eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He turned to look at me, his eyes were so dark I could barley see his pupils, and he had a scar on his left cheek.

"I thought I was alone." He answered so quietly that I almost thought I imagined it.

"Same here." I looked up as it started to sprinkle, "Hey, do you want to come in, to get out of the rain?" he nodded and followed me up to my tree house. We sat down. "So, did the tree cuss you out or are you just mad?" I cocked my eye brow.

"I'm mad at my foster parents." My eyes widened at his words.

"How many foster parents have you had?"

"Just these..."

"It gets easier, trust me I'm on my… ninth… wait, no… tenth pair. It's surprising that they haven't split me and my siblings up yet."

"Whoa,"

"So, why are you mad at them?"

"I was separated from my little sister. She was adopted when my mom was alive and she is now in a girl's orphanage, exactly where she was before, with twenty other girls. She calls me and tells me that she can never get enough food, she has never been a fighter, and she tells me how much she cries and that she can't sleep at night. Have you ever felt like the one thing you care about has been ripped away from you and there's nothing you can do about it?" _That's how I've felt for three years. _

"Yea, I have, for three years. My mom died in a car accident and my dad left soon after." It felt weird to call him my dad after so long. "Who are your foster parents?"

"The Thompson's," _wait a minute!_

"The Thompson's, as in Blake, Tina, and their son Dylan?"

"Yeeeaaa, so what?"

"Dylan is my boyfriend… hey; I never caught your name."

"Fang, what's yours?"

"Max; you know I was headed over there and my siblings were gonna come later, could I walk you over there?"

"Sure, that would be cool." We got up and started down the ladder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on Dylan's door and Tina answered.

"Guess who I found in the woods?!" I said as I shoved Fang inside.

"Thank goodness, I was worried sick. Thank you, Max. Oh, Dylan, Max is here!"

"MMAAAAAAXX!" Dylan yelled as he ran down the stairs then slammed into the wall and fell. "MY ANKLE!"

"Wimp, I fall down stairs every day and I live." I said nudging him with my foot; I extended my hand to help him up. He yanked me down and brought me into a kiss. We broke apart and I stood. "Okay we established that you're okay so, I need to go talk to your parents about something." I stood up and pulled Tina and Blake into the office.

"Hey, guys, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Any thing for you Max." Tina answered.

"Well you know how I've been though ten sets of foster parents and would hate it if I got separated from Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. And that's how Fang is feeling; he was separated from his sister. And I just happen to know that you have an extra room fully furnished. So please, I know how he feels right now, and it will be twenty times better if he was with his sister."

"Max, we can't afford clothes for her and all that furnisher is black with skulls on it." Tina said sadly.

"Okay, then… I just changed my room. I got all new furnisher because I didn't like pink and purple. We can change the furnisher and I can take her shopping."

"Okay, fine we can try it. You and the boys start moving the furnisher and we will go get her."

"Awesome! Thanks guys, oh and don't tell Fang. It will be a surprise."

"Okay." Tina stood and I ran into the living room.

"Dylan, Fang, who wants to move furnisher?!" Fang looked puzzled and Dylan just said,

"What you cookin' up Ride?" I grabbed both of them by the wrist and pulled them into the black room, ignoring Dylan's question. Then I yelled to Tina and Blake,

"Do we have permission to paint the walls?!"

"Do whatever with it!" they yelled back "we will be back latter!"

"Okay, guys, Fang load up the bed in Dylan's truck, and Dylan get the chair and book shelf, I got the dresser." We picked up all the furnisher and piled it into Dylan's truck. We drove to the storage building that had my pink and purple furnisher in it.

"Why are we at a storage facility?" Fang asked.

"It's a secret! Now shut up and unload!" I opened the door to reveal a furry pink carpet, a purple vanity, a pink and purple bed with matching bedding, a lime green bookshelf, a huge rainbow mirror, and a fur covered dresser.

"Okaaaay, um, I have nothing to say to that." Dylan said and started swapping furnisher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Dylan, stop at this store I need cans of pink, purple, green, yellow, red, white, and blue paint." I said as we drove toward the hardware store

"Whatever, I'm still curious."

"Just get the stupid paint."

"Fine, golly, I apparently can't know what your doing!"

"NOPE!" I jumped out and took off toward the hardware store.

I walked in to the brightly lit store. As I approached the counter the man with the receding hair line he smiled at me in a pleasant way. _I hate gay kiss ups! _

"How can I assist you today?" he said automatically making me want to punch him in the face.

" Umm…yeah assist and all…umm could you come to my boyfriends house and paint the walls one purple, one lime green, one pink, and one white?" I said to fast to comprehend, though he already had a recipe and a list of colors.

"Yes mam, and where is it she lives?"

"Umm excuse me?!" I said and knew he was gay.

"Where is it she lives?" he said not getting it.

"COME ON! I said BOYFRIEND! NOT GIRLFRIEND! OR GAY LOVER! YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A (language not permitted)"

His expression did not change at all.

"Do you want this girl to get the house painted or not?" he said looking unhappy with me wasting time.

"AWW SCREW IT! OH AND YOU!" I stormed out giving him the bird and watched as Dylan's eyes got wide when he saw me. I yelled to him "Hey Dylan I guess you're a girly girl who wants to live in pony land with magical unicorns who ride down pink rainbows to reach the enchanted forest of manicures!" then burst out laughing as he yelled back in a squeaky girl voice that even I couldn't pull off.

"WHAT!"

"Just shut it! We are going to a different hardware store!" I yelled as I slammed the truck door.

"Where? There is no other hardware store in town!"

"Chill out! I will go get the paint and we will paint it alone!" Fang yelled and went in. soon he reappeared with seven cans of paint and a disturbed look on his face. As he got in he said, "Go and I am never coming back here again!"

"Uhhh, not even going to ask." I said.

"You don't want to know." He replied. We got back to the house painted one wall pink, one wall purple, one green and one white. Then put down the pink carpet and placed the furnisher inside the room that at one point was completely black. Then as I heard a car door slam I asked Fang,

"What's your sister's name?"

"Nudge, why?" he asked as I turned back to paint I smiled as I heard a squeal from behind me I stepped back to reveal NUDGE written in big red, blue, and yellow letters. I turned and saw Nudge hugging Fang.

"Oh, I see now, you're goin soft, Ride." Dylan smirked and hugged me. Suddenly I was yanked away and pulled out side by Fang.

"Okay…let go…now…I'm serious…I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!" finally Fang released his grip, and turned to stare at me. "What," I stared into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. His mouth quirked into a smile, then he brought me into a hug.

"Thank you, sooo much." He whispered into my ear. I felt his warmth, his strength, his gentleness, his… affection. All things Dylan never had. Sure he was tough and a football jock but he never held me like this. I stepped back and looked at Fang with a new sense of understanding and…love? I'm not sure. His eyes bored into me and then suddenly we were locked in a deep kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in he explored my mouth and massaged my tongue as our heads moved this way and that trying to deepen the kiss. Fang held me tight. _Dylan never kisses me like this._ I thought. We broke apart then I suddenly heard the sound of two male gasp and a female squeak a little. I looked up to my twin, Iggy, younger brother, Gazzy, and Nudge. My eyes went wide as I stepped away from Fang.

"Max, what are you doing?" Iggy asked softly. _That's just it I don't know what I'm doing! _I screamed inside my head. I started hyperventilating. "Max?" I started sprinting toward the woods, I was headed back to my tree house, but Iggy took off after me. I could hear Gazzy yelling at Fang, and Iggy's combat boots crunching over the leaves and twigs. "MAX, WAIT, I JUST WANT TO TALK!" I stopped suddenly making Iggy run into me. He stood up and I waited for him to say something, when he didn't I spoke up.

"What, you got me to stop, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I started walking.

"Why did you run off?" he looked strait ahead not looking at me.

"If I didn't, I would have had to listen to you yell at me and Fang then Dylan would have heard it and came out…" my voice trailed off, I didn't want to think about what would happen if he had come out.

"So, why did you kiss him if you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I don't think I like Dylan that much. I mean… well…" I grunted and started climbing the ladder to my tree house. When I was up I locked the door be hind me leaving Iggy on the balcony.

"I know what you mean…you need to break up with Dylan…and uh…I need to uh…tell you something." I opened the door.

"One, okay I will… two, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well… I'm dating Ella."

"That's amazing Iggy! I'm so happy for you! Well, let's go back and break up with Dylan."

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~

"You're what?! Max, please, baby, no, love you, Max." Dylan rambeled on close to tears, and tried to hug me.

"Dylan, it's over. I just don't like you like that anymore." I turned away from his arms and he turned to Iggy.

"Iggster come on, tell her she is being ridiculous, please." Iggy shrugged and moved over by me. "Gaz?" Gazzy shook his head and mumbled,

"Pathetic." Dylan turned to three-year-old Angel. Who just shook her head, slapped him, and said,

"Grow up!" Fang chuckled under his breath and Nudge smacked his arm. Angel looked up and her eyes widened as she looked at Fang. "Fang, cooler!" she ran and jumped in his arms. Dylan looked crushed and I could barley hold in my laugh.

"Hey, Nudge, wanna come over and play video games?" Gazzy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

"You don't know how to play video games." Fang lifted an eyebrow at Nudge, still holding Angel, and she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yes, I do!" she looked at Fang like he was crazy.

"Okayyyyy, whatever you say, Nudge." He smiled.

"Hey, Fang, wanna come hang with me and Max?" Iggy asked Fang.

"Sure." He said, and we left Dylan who was still crying in his living room.

**Hey, so if you want to have a character based on you in my story, just review your 3 favorite bands, what your characters name will be, and some things to describe them. I will pick the two who I have the most favorite bands in common with. So… yea. And don't forget to tell me what you think about the story.**

**Read on, and fly high,**

**~love-addictive-and-dangerous~ **


End file.
